Fallout:Crowe and Lyons
by MidnightsLastKiss
Summary: Description inside.Crowe is my lone wanderer.New threats emerge in the Capital Wasteland and it's up to the Lone Wanderer to change it.Rated M for Voilence,Language,and possibly Sexual themes in later chapters.REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Alright, so this story begins at Broken Steel and goes into an original story. Nathan A. Crowe (Lone Wanderer) x Sarah Lyons. Would do a New Vegas Fan-fiction, but I didn't really like it, too use to Fallout 3 I guess.**

Slowly his eye's opened to see a brick wall, and then his eyes shot open and darted around the room as he got up. Elder Lyons stood before him.

"Easy, easy," He said, "it is okay, you're at the Citadel, your safe now. I've been coming down here for the past two weeks checking on you… and my daughter. It's good to see that at least one of you recovered."

"Where is Sarah? Is she alright?" Nate asked worriedly, rubbing his neck.

"Yes, yes she is fine, or will be soon." The elder said looking over at his unconscious daughter. "I appreciate your concern for her, but really, don't worry. You've been through enough."

"What's going on? What happened?" Nate asked.

"There was sort of energy spike as the purifier started. You and Sarah were knocked unconscious, and brought here to the infirmary. We we're watching over you two for days, I'm glad to see it paid off."

"So it worked? The purifier I mean."

"Indeed, I hope soon we won't refer to the "the wasteland" anymore. We are seeing to it that the water is distributed to as many people as possible. I know your father would be happy, if he were still with us."

"What happened to the Enclave? Did we win?"

"Yes indeed we did. Between you destroying Raven's Rock and their defeat at the purifier, the Enclave has been thrown into disarray. Liberty Prime has been assisting our forces in removing the remaining Enclave soldiers."

"So, what happens now, sir?" Nate said, standing up.

"Well, that really up to you, isn't it? The Brotherhood has a clear plan of action: the remnants of the Enclave must be swept away. The question is will you help us?"

"Damn straight."

"Then I hereby grant you and your companions Knights of the Brotherhood of Steel."

"Wait, so I'm a Knight, just like that?"

"Well normally there is a series of tests that we preform, but under these circumstances, I think you'll understand why we need to jump the gun. Anyways go speak to scribe Rothchild; he'll fill you in on what's happened."

"Where are all my belongings?"

"Check the Armory; also get your set of official armor while you're there."

After Elder Lyons left the room, Nate walked over to Sarah's unconscious body and put his hand on her shoulder and turned her on to her back. She still looked so beautiful to him. He smiled that she was still breathing. He bobbed his head down and kissed her forehead.

"If you can hear me, pull out of it Sarah, I hope that day wasn't the last I get to speak to you."

He walked out of the room to see, Butch, Fawkes, Jericho, Dogmeat, Charon, and Star-Paladin Cross waiting for him. Fawkes ran up and almost crushed Nate with a bear hug.

" Ah, my friend!" the super mutant said joyfully, " I knew you would pull through!"

Nate slapped Fawkes's arm, gasping for air. Then Fawkes let him go, Butch helped him back to his feet.

"Hey, man," Butch said, "good to see you're alright."

" You ain't getting rid of me that easily Butch." Nate said shaking his hand.

"Your father would be proud, Nate." Cross said.

"Yeah, yeah, glad to have you back. Can I keep Charon's Contract?"

"Jericho I said you could keep it if I died, I want it back."

The old raider handed Nate the ghoul's contract.

"Alright now tha-, Charon put down your shotgun. Now that that's over with; as it stands we are now knights of the Brotherhood, so let's go get suited up."

They went to the armory and got the suits of power armor, except Charon and Fawkes who were having their armor custom made. After twelve hours they stepped out of the armory clad in the grey suits of armor. A recruit watched them step out of the armory and then spoke to his buddy next to him.

"A super-mutant in power armor? Something about that just seems **so** wrong."

"Just be glad it's on our side." His buddy said back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Later in the wasteland…**

"Hey kid!" Jericho said, "How far to Rockland?"

Nate checked his Pip-boy.

"We have about 5km or so to go, Jericho."

"Fuckin' god damn it."

Then out of nowhere a deathclaw charges and pins Jericho to the ground. Nate pulled out his trench knife, jumped onto the monster's back, and stabbed the blade into its eye. The monster roared, grabbing Nate's leg and whipped him against a rock. Fawkes opened fire with the Gatling laser, Paladin Cross fired her mini-gun and Butch fired his AK-47 (Chinese assault rifle) at the Deathclaw's feet. The creature fell to the ground with a shriek of rage. Before it could get up Nate leaped up with a super sledge in hand and with one final blow smashed the monsters skull into the rocky ground.

There was another roar and a second Deathclaw darted out from behind the rocks. Nate switched to Lincoln's Repeater, and fired. The bullet went through the creatures right eye and out the back of it's head in a spray of blood and gore. He had to Admit, for a roughly 400 year old weapon it still packed one hell of a punch. He switched to his Gauss-Rifle and popped another Deathclaw in the chest.

"Fallback to the rally-point!" Nate ordered firing another shot.

The party broke into a run and made it to the Rockland entrance. The Deathclaws backed away when they saw the force guarding the way to the tunnel. Once inside the party walked down the maintenance shaft and in to the partially collapsed tunnel. They made their way to Paladin Tristan.

"Well, well," He said seriously, "Look who's back amongst the living. Some of us were starting to wonder if you and Sarah were going to pull through."

"Good to see a friendly face, we're here to help." Nate said.

"Is that so, well it's always good to have a few good soldiers we can count on. Just a basic rule of thumb on these operations: Keep your heads down and let the robot do the heavy lifting. He can take it better then we can."

"Anything we can do?"

"I need you to keep your head on straight, no heroics from any of you, understood?"

"Sir, yes sir!" Nate and his party said in unison.

"Liberty Prime was called in to assist with the initial assault. Once we've cleared ourselves a nice staging area, we'll re-assess the situation. Come on. Things should be underway by now."

The Paladin walked off.

"You heard him, Cross, Fawkes keep the heavy weapons out at all times. Butch, you and Charon are with Jericho; keep up suppressive fire, but when ordered to fall back."

"And what are you going to be doing, sir?" Butch asked.

"I'll be back picking 'em off." Nate said pulling his Gauss-Rifle again, "You know what needs to be done, Move out."

The party snapped a salute and moved out the back. When they got out side they were greeted by a Virtibird that Liberty Prime had just shot out of the sky. After he took down the shield blockade the Enclave set up the BOS moved in, sticking to their plan of action as they cleared the Highway. They came to a large building, heavily guarded by Enclave troops, but between the BOS, Liberty Prime, and Nate's companions they didn't stand a chance. But suddenly, Liberty Prime shouted out:

"WARNING: Orbital strike imminent. All troops and Civilians get to minimum safe distance." Within a second of him saying that a missile fell and killed three knights as they ran to fall back, one of them was Paladin Tristan.

Nate and his party got away along with the remaining Brotherhood troops, but Liberty Prime was stuck in the middle of the Explosions.

After they detonated Nate ran to the head of the once great Giant robot.

"S-s-s-s-system e-e-error-r-r al-l-l power-r-r-r to m-m-memory core. LP-1 unit s-s-s-shut do-w-w-wnnnnn." And with that he was, the robot equivalent of, dead.

Nate retrevied the memory core and walked back to the remaining troops.

"What the hell just happened?" A soldier shouted.

"I don't know, all I know is that we need someone to take charge." Another trooper said.

Nate gave a sharp whistle and all the troopers looked up.

"Alight, now that I have your attention, listen up." Nate barked. "We lost four good men just now, including Paladin Tristan. That Doesn't matter now, what matters is that we defend this position, get a solid defense back up, and hold this position In the event of a counter attack. Further more-"

"Why should we listen to you? Who the Hell are you anyways?"

"I am Nathaniel Alexander Crowe, better known as "the wanderer" or "101" and as of now you will listen to what I'm telling you, or your ass is going to be tied to a Brahman and thrown to a pack of Feral Ghouls, do you get me?"

"Sir, yes sir!" The 20 troops, including Nate's group, shouted.

"Know then, the troops we lost shall be remembered once I've collected their holo-tags. The rest of you are under command of my seconds: Star-Paladin Cross and Butch DeLoria. When I return I want this position strong enough that not even a Behemoth could penetrate it. Is that under stood?"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"Then get to work." Nate ordered.

**One day and two hours later…**

"You did well, Nathaniel, or should I call you commander?" Elder Lyons chuckled.

"Just Nate, sir. So, how's Sahara, any improvement?" Nate asked.

"Come with me, Nate."

The two walked down the hall to the Infirmary.

"Before we proceed Nate, why do you care about my daughter so much?"

"You don't care about her or something?"

That comment ended with Nate getting punched in the jaw. For an old man, Elder Lyons punched like an angry super mutant.

"If you say that again I just might have to kill you. Now answer the question."

"Well let me see here," Nate said thinking for a moment, "She saved me from those mutants at Chevy Chase North, she was the first to welcome me to the Citadel with open arms. Over the time I was here we did a lot of talking and getting to know each other."

"Where is this leading, Nate?"

"Well we found out we like a lot of the same things and I think she is the most beautiful women I have ever seen in all my life. I will not lie, sir, I believe I am in love with your daughter."

Then suddenly the door to the infirmary flew open and Sahara to come out and throw her arms around Nate took little less than a second. Then, without warning, Sahara pressed her lips against Nate's in a rough and caring kiss, which Nate accepted immediately. The moment would have been perfect had Elder Lyons not been there. He cleared his throat, then the two broke the kiss, and looked to the old man.

"Well, You to should probably talk a bit, but no funny business, if I hear anything about you two, I'll…I'll… I don't know what I'll do, but it won't be pleasant."

And with that the two walked into the Infirmary and shared another kiss.

"Glad you fell the same way, Sahara, you know what I said is true right?"

"Yes, Nate, and I love you too. You gave me the will to awaken from that never ending sleep, I dreamt of you and all you've done while I was unconscious."

Then they sat and spoke for a few hours before going to their separate quarters for the night.

**Sorry if you were expecting a lemon here, but no not yet, maybe next chapter. The actual story I have planned will start either next chapter or chapter 4 or 5, depending on where and when I write the lemon. Review please. Next chapter will be up ASAP.**


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later Nate and Sahara went back to the Enclave base. They were greeted by Butch.

"Hey Nate, good to have you back…sir. I see she's alive and well."

"You mean…oh yeah, I never introduced you two. Butch this is Sentinel Sahara Lyons. Sahara this is Butch."

"Oh he's the one with the fear of rad-roaches?"

"What, so I don't like rad-roaches, big deal."

"Status report?" Nate asked

"Found more of them Enclave bastards hidden in the base. We cleared them out but we lost another of the men. We also found something in there, care to take a look?"

"Gladly, if it's info on what happened then we need it."

The three walked through the base, still littered with remains of the Enclave soldiers who fought and thought they could win. The walk seemed to take forever going up and down on many stair ways. After a half hour of constant walking they entered the Enclave main frame. Nate went to work on the giant computer, and downloaded the data on to a disc that he would have to bring to Rothchild.

"Let's return to the Citadel, Rothchild will want to see this." Nate said storing the disc in his back pack.

**48 hours later…**

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Rothchild shouted, "All those years of work, all of it, just blown away with a missile strike. You idiot! With Prime gone-"

"Hey, there wasn't anything anyone could do." Nate yelled back, "We lost Tristan and a few others, so quit complaining."

"I suppose, but that doesn't change the fact that it sets us back years… YEARS… plus it destroys our one military advantage over the Enclave."

"Listen, I found some data at that base. Have a look."

Nate handed him the disc.

"Ah, this might give us some insight into what happened out there. Now we just need to decipher it."

After a talk with Elder Lyons, Nate left to take a long shower.

He needed some time to think, he needed some time to process what was going on now. As the hot water ran over his body he felt some tension being let lose. But he knew that Lyons was right, they lost now they would lose everything. He threw on a pair of sweatpants and walked to his quarters. He removed his three-nail cross, the one thing he had from his mother, and placed it on the desk. Nate had just laid down when he heard the door creak open and the lights flipped on and he saw Sarah standing in his room in shorts a tank top.

"Sahara? What are you doing here? Not like I'm unhappy but…"

"Is this a bad time?"

"No, no, just I can't sleep."

"Why?" She said walking over to him.

"Too many things on my mind. My mind can't stay away from the fact we could lose it all. I don't want to lose anyone, not my allies, not the brotherhood, but more importantly I don't want to lose you. My father told me once to live in the moment, to move on and live with what I did, become stronger from my mistakes."

"He sounds like a good man, like you."

"Thanks," Nate said with a half-smile, "my father also said to live each moment like it was my last, make a memory every chance I got."

"Well," She said moving closer, "Maybe we could make some _memories _of our own."

"I don't know, Sahara. I love you but something doesn't seem right, right now."

"Is it because my father is the leader of all this? Are you worried about getting caught?"

"Somewhat, but… I don't know part of me wants this, to be with you, but part of me says to hold off."

"Alright, I think I understand."

They kissed one last time before going their separate ways for the night. Nate thoughts were now on what if he would have accepted her idea for a little memory making. He now wished he would have taken her up on that offer.

**Meanwhile at Old Olney's Enclave labs…**

The scientists worked furiously, if they succeeded they would have a new commander, if they failed they would end up dead. They worked adding parts to the body adding in mechanical components to revive it. It had been a difficult job, what with Raven's Rock getting destroyed. The final Component, a metal plate and cyber eye had come from the spy in The Pitt. It was installed quickly.

After days of tireless work they had done it. They had built their new leader.

"Welcome back, Colonel Autumn."

The robotic Colonel looked at the scientist.

"It is time that this so called Brotherhood to know fear." The robo-Autumn, "Ready a Virtibird, and get me a gun."

The scientist saluted him and left the room.

"This time boy," The colonel said, "You will be the one who falls, and I will stand proud over your mangled corpse."

**Didn't see that coming did you? Sorry for the lack of action in this chapter, the next chapter will have more action. I know someone will chew me out for bringing Colonel Autumn into this. I have one thing to say to who does, bring it on. I can take it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Than you all for being patent, my computer got infected and I had to do a full factory restore, so I lost some of my work. And bob (you know who you are) thanks for pointing that out that I miss-spelt Lyons first name in the last chapter. I wouldn't have noticed otherwise. Also, if you'll all recall I said the story STARTED in broken steel, but would go into its own story sooner or later. I think that I will start my real story this chapter. Oh, and as for the group they are all doing their own separate mission on another front in the Wastes.**

**One more thing, a friend of mine asked me the other day what Nate looked like, so just going to give some info about that now:**

**Name: Nathaniel Alexander Crowe**

**Height: 6' 1"**

**Weight: 180 lbs. (more from 8 strength then his love of Sodas and fine drinks)**

**G.O.A.T. Results: Vault Chaplin (do to his 7 charisma)**

**Specialties: Barter, Small guns, Energy weapons, Repair, Lock pick, Medicine, Unarmed, Melee, and Sneak.**

**Hair: Jet Black [Shoulder length (yeah he's a guy with long hair, big deal.)] Eyes: Icy blue.**

**Well that should be all that needs to be known, if you want to know more about him, the story, or if you have a request for me, please PM me, and I will answer, and possible create, what you ask. Don't worry this long author note thing won't become a habit, just this one, hopefully. Now on to the story. **

****

"Nate, you sure this is a good idea." Sarah asked,

"What do you mean?" He asked back.

"I mean a Deathclaw following us on this mission." She said pointing over her shoulder.

"Oh, well if that scribe was right at least it won't attack us."

Just, then the Deathclaw screamed in pain and fell to the ground dead. The pair just stared in dis belief.

"Okay, well we'll need to tell her about that." Sarah said with dis-comfort.

"Yeah, we'll put a label on it for them to read: WARNING: Extended use causes death."

They chuckled as they walked on. About two hours of, what seemed like endless walking, they saw the tower and walls in the distance: Old Olney. The Brotherhood had never been there much, and Nate went in once to get some Nuka-Cola Quantum for that crazy bitch, whatever the hell her name was. Nate pulled out his Gauss-Rifle, Lyons pulled out her Laser Rifle, and the two walked up to the city of Deathclaws.

Not even two seconds in and one Death claw already ran toward them. Lyons was a good shot, but Nate was better, the laser round hit the creatures chest, burning its natural armor. Nate's round went right between its eyes and caused its head to Explode in a shower of gore. When they made it to the sewer cover when there was a sudden sound of a plasma rifle blast. They turned to see twelve heavily armored Enclave soldiers, and one of them was in steel armor with a crimson skull painted on the chest. The soldier removed his helmet, and Nate's eyes widened.

"That's not possible." He said lowly.

"Oh it is dear boy." The Colonel said raising his modified Laser pistol. "You killed me at the purifier, yes, but, those still loyal to America rebuilt me. Now it will be you who dies."

The soldier raised their rifles and opened fire; Nate and Lyons barely made it to cover. Nate pulled out a Nuka-grenade that landed in between the feet of two soldiers. Before they had time to react, the grenade went off in a blinding flash, which killed the two Enclave. Lyons fired three shots at the Colonel who hid behind a nearby pillar, after two of the shots made contact. Nate Reloaded the Gauss-Rifle and shot another Enclave soldier in the head, causing it to go flying and hitting another soldier in the face causing him to fall over. Sarah shot and killed another trooper, before reloading.

Then out of nowhere another soldier came up behind her and struck her in the back of the head with the stock of his rifle. Nate turned, but before he could pull the trigger he was grabbed and held by three troopers. The Colonel walked up laughing at him.

"You see now," The colonel said cracking his knuckles, and sliding a pair of brass knuckles on, "you and your little friends can try and play soldier all they want, but the Enclave will always win."

He punched Nate in the stomach twice. He felt it, even though the T-51b he was wearing.

"You can try to be a hero all you want, but you'll only end up dead." He said punch Nate in the gut again.

Nate could barely breathe, that man hit him only three times and he was winded.

"You won't win, boy, just give up now and I'll let you walk away.

Nate spat in the Colonel's face. Autumn wiped of his face with his had then punched Nate across the face causing him to fall over. Now he was barely conscious, he saw them drag Sarah on to a Virtibird and Heard the Colonel say:

"Place her in the max. Security stasis cell when we return to R.R. it's time for some interrogation."

Nate's eye's shut and he finally went out cold.

When Nate's eyes opened next he saw the nose of a Deathclaw cub sniffing about him and licking his face. He yelped in spite of himself, and then the little Death claw backed up a bit. Nate sat up, then remembered what had happened, and more importantly where he was. He leaped to his feet and the Deathclaw cub walked forward a little bit, Nate turned his head the 4-foot tall little creature. He cocked his head, uncertain if it was watching him or not. That question was answered when the cub cocked its head too. Nate lifted his right hand, the cub lifted his right. It was mirroring him; he chuckled to himself then saw three other Deathclaws around him. The cub ran and stood in front of Nate, like it was protecting him, then a Deathclaw with the mind controller on his head let out a roar to the other Deathclaws, and they backed a way. The collared Death claw approached Nate, who raised his Gauss-Rifle.

"Becalm, human, I mean you no harm." The Deathclaw said in a deep voice.

Nate's mouth stood agape; he was staring at a talking Deathclaw.

"Are you well, human?" The Deathclaw asked, "My brothers didn't hurt you did they?"

"No, no, sorry, just don't find many Deathclaws that can speak. How did that happen anyways?" Nate said to the Deathclaw, "Also, what is your name, if you have one?"

"I am Rag-nor, leader of my people, giving them a purpose, other than killing. As for the origins of my voice, I do not remember much, all I remember is a bright light and humans with orange orbs on their heads, dressed all in white."

"The Enclave." Nate said under his breathe.

"What was that?" Rag-nor asked.

"The Enclave the same people that knocked me out, gave you your voice, and stole the woman I love."

"This "Enclave" sounds like worse monsters then we are."

"Oh they are, trust me." Nate said, still slightly awed by the fact he was speaking to a talking Deathclaw. "Listen, I need your help."

"With what human?"

"I need your help to take her back, the brotherhood-"

"Who?"

"Oh, right, The Brotherhood of Steel, they are good guys, like me. Of course if I were you I wouldn't approach them, because of you being-, well I mean because of the fact you're a…"

"A Deathclaw? I understand. Without me the other would be mindless monsters who would attack anything near them. I will ask this, human-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but please call me Nate, if you would, please."

"Very-well, Nate, I will ask you this will you bring your leader of this "Brotherhood of Steel" to meet me at the old ruins some of you people call "The Temple of the Union" in two days' time, maybe then we can parlay and discuss a plan of attack."

"Wait, Rag-nor you just gave me a great idea."

"What is this idea, Nate?"

"Well, the man that knocked me out and took my love, went back to the Enclaves old base, Raven's Rock. We will need more than just Brotherhood and Deathclaws to besiege Raven's Rock, but luckily I know there are others who will hopefully help us."

"Of course, a came across a band of, what do you call them, "super-mutants" who traded me some water and food for some of the items I took that this Enclave had attached to me when I escaped. Surely they can get more numbers, and they will aid us."

"And I know some Ghouls who would love the chance to knock some Enclave heads. If we get them all together…"

"We would have an army that would end them once and for all."

"Hopefully, but it will take more than two days to get them together."

"True, we shall meet in two weeks' time then."

"Alright, then I will get Elder Lyons and Winthrop and we shall discuss this in two weeks."

"Agreed, and I will rally my brother and the tribe of these "Super-mutants" and see you in time."

"Farewell, Rag-nor, I shall see you then."

"Farewell, my friend, may we go to war.

**Okay, so the talking Deathclaw thing wasn't something made up, they were in Fallout 2 and Fallout: Tactics. Raven's Rock is only somewhat rebuilt so it was habitable again. Review and give your thoughts. Chapter 5 will be up soon, I hope.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Two weeks later…**

Nate, Winthrop, and Elder Lyons marched through the wastes to the, now abounded Temple of the Union. About three hours in they ran into they ran into some people that Nate truly never wanted to see ever again.

"Long time no see, mungo." Said McCreedy

"Well, if it ain't Mayor McMouthy." Nate said with a smirk, "Shouldn't you be in Little-Lamplight?"

"Fuck you, mungo, Damn Enclave pushed us out of there, bunch of fags. They even killed Princess."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Nate said chuckling, since he never liked Princess, her name should have been Royal-Bitch.

"It's not that I liked her, but it's the principle of killing a child."

"Good point. Regardless, we are having a meeting on how to deal with this problem, you can tag along if you want, but I warn you, you won't like who we meet."

"Whatever, just tell us were to go and we'll follow, Kay?"

The team marched again, until they made it to the Temple. Once Nate walked in he whistled and the Deathclaw cub ran and sat at his feet, needless to say Winthrop, Elder Lyons and Mcreedy almost shat their pants when Rag-nor walked up.

"Hello, Rag-nor." Nate said to the Deathclaw.

"It is good to see you again, Nate. These must be your allies."

Nate turned to see Winthrop shaking like a leaf, Elder Lyons with his mouth agape and his eyes widened, and McCreedy who just whispered; "Awesome."

"O h yes, gentlemen, this is Rag-nor. Rag-nor that's Elder Lyons, Winthrop, and McMou- I mean McCreedy. Did your ally show up?"

"Yes, Rox, step forward, please."

Then a super-mutant, clad in armor made from, what he guessed was an old car, stepped into the room. He didn't look like any super-mutant Nate had ever seen. Aside from a scar across his left eye and the super-mutant physic, he looked human.

"Hello, Nathaniel Alexander Crowe," He said in a husky voice. "I am Rox, leader of clan Sigma."

"Hello, now can we get to this meeting?" Nate said.

"Wait, can you explain to me what the hell is going on here?" Winthrop asked.

"Indeed." The Elder said.

Nate sighed.

**Two hours later…**

"Does that answer everyone's questions?" Nate asked semi-kindly.

"My question is why should my clan work with you, human?" Rox asked ignorantly.

"Do you expect us to work with these brutes?" Elder Lyons retorted.

Rox reached for his Super sledge, Elder Lyons for his Laser pistol, but Nate grabbed two .44 magnum's and pointed each at one of their heads.

"Will you two stop acting like children?" Nate shouted, "We all have a great deal and this conflict but we risk losing everything if we don't stop fighting, and start working together! Now, are you two going to grow-the-fuck-up? Or do I need to put you two in a corner."

The two leaders snarled and lowered their weapons, and then Nate lowered his.

The meeting finally began.

"Anyone got any ideas?" Winthrop asked.

"Yes," Nate said, " but that means we need to stop fighting each other and start working for the common good of the Capital Wasteland."

"Well, then Nate tell us." Elder Lyons demanded, as did the others.

"Alright, well aside from the obvious stop fighting, we need to rely on our strengths; Super-mutants have their strength and ferocity. Deathclaws are the most dangerous predator to walk the Wastes. Brotherhood has their number and their tech. Ghouls, have ingenuity and quick thinking. So, I propose that the Brotherhood and Clan Sigma, along with any other super-mutants Rox, can convince to join us. The 50% of the Deathclaws will be the second line."

"And the other half?" Rag-nor asked.

"The other half will be carrying The Light-Lamplighters in to the battle with a sort of basket on them to supply them with cover as the Deathclaws, Winthrop these ones will need armor." Nate said as the ghoul nodded.

"And what of the Enclave's Virti-birds?" Elder Lyons asked.

"That's where the Tesla canons come in. Also I sent word to Ashur in the Pitt and he has agreed to help us."

Just, then Ashur walked in to the Temple in his Modified Power armor.

"Well, I still owe you for saving my baby girl. So, I need to repay you."

"How are thing in the Pitt anyways?"

"Getting better, we finally developed a prototype cure and is now being tested by some of the works, so far no ill effects have been found. Although, some of the works have been worried about their piss glowing."

"Sounds like Nuka-Cola Quantum, but still that's great news." Nate said.

"You're telling me, still the Pitt has your back, we will supply ammo and what troops we can spare."

"Anyone else got any ideas?" Nate asked.

Nobody said anything.

"Then we are agreed, we will stand united."

The leaders agreed with an oh-rah.

"From this day forth we are The United Wastes. May the Enclave fall before us and may we rebuild this land to better for Generations to come."

**Elsewhere…**

Autumn chuckled at what he saw, Brotherhood, Deathclaws, Super-mutants, and Ghouls all making a pact and declaring war on the Enclave.

"You know miss," He said to Sarah who was watching over his shoulder, "I find it funny how they think they can stand a chance against the army."

Sarah said nothing as she knew it would only get her shocked again. But she knew that Nate would win, he always did.

"Well if you're friends want to fight, I shall give them a war." The Colonel said with a wicked grin on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

After two months of preparation and persuasion the army of the now United Wastes marched with a total 350 strong troops, including Brotherhood troops, former slaves and former slavers (as they had captured Paradise Falls only one month early, and The Temple of the Union had agreed to back them), Super mutant soldiers, Deathclaws and "Death- riders" as the Lamplighters called themselves, Ghouls, along with Ashur and his Pitt raiders. They marched to the old Relay Station the brotherhood had cleared out, but when they got there the structure was in flames and bodies of both BOS and Enclave littered the ground. Nate found one troop crawling in the dirt just barely clinging to life.

"What in the name of God happened her, soldier?" He asked her.

"T-The Enclave… 'bout 50 of 'em." She gasped out. She was losing blood quickly.

"Medic! Get your ass over here!" Nate shouted.

The medic sprinted to his side to help tend to the sole-survivor of the surprise attack.

"How many men were stationed here?" Nate asked her.

" 'Bout 50 of us, but-Ah!" She snarled grabbing her side, "but they had a Behemoth with them."

Nate's eyes widened, if the Enclave had trained or took control of a Behemoth it would be a bloody battle for sure. Despite the medic's intentions, the trooper died do to lose of blood.

Nate shook his head and with a heavy sigh he spoke some final words in the old language once called "Italian".

"Non temere l'oscurità in arrivo ... abbracciarla. Riposa in pace.*"

_*Do not fear the coming darkness… embrace it. Rest in peace._

Nate stood back up and faced the troops he was leading. Some of them were shocked, others scarred to the point they would piss themselves. They looked to him for there next orders, since the last ones were scrapped after reaching the Comm. Station. He ordered them to fall back to The Temple of the Union.

**Later at the meeting of the leaders…**

"There is no other choice," Elder Lyons said to Nate, "We need to attack Raven's Rock now!"

"And then what, human?" Rox questioned, "Are we to charge into unknown danger and get ourselves killed?"

"Why, should we not attack now?" Winthrop, asked the super-mutant leader, "We have Tesla-Cannons, an army, and enough explosives to take out an entire city."

"Never thought that I'd side with a ghoul, or the brotherhood again, but he's right," Ashur said, "We are ready, we need to act now."

"Nate, what are our orders?" Rag-nor asked their commander.

"I'm think, give me a minute." He replied.

"We do not have a minute! The Enclave must be stopped now, My daughte-"

"Don't let your parental instincts tell your logic what to do, Elder." Nate said trying to reason with the old man.

"You claim to love my daughter, but when she needs you to save her you are a coward."

Nate snapped at that comment and pointed the loaded .44 Magnum at the old mans head.

"Do you have any idea how I feal, you dumb-shit?" Nate shouted not lowering the weapon, "I want to save her more then you can comprehend right now, but I will not let many die to save one person, even if that person is who I love, so Fuck off!"

The Elder just about crapped his pants. Nate got a hold of himself and lowered the gun. Then there was a long pause.

"So, what are our orders, Nate?" The Elder finally asked.

…

"Tomorrow we go and kill 'em all. Every last one of them god-damn-sons-of-bitches!"

**Ha Ha, cliffhanger. Sorry about the short chapter but I'm trying to build a bit of tension and anticipation up to the battle of the wasteland. Remember, the story won't end after that, I want this to be at least 15 to 20 chapters, maybe longer. Next chapter up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: (The following author's note is in no way spam as it is only involving content on . Also I don't own Fallout in any way.) This is it; this is "the death-star" moment of my fallout story. Again, this is not the end of the story; it is just a whole new beginning. I hope it lives up to all your expectations, if it doesn't, read some other story, but don't bitch at me on how I should have been working harder on it, I had to sacrifice some time to help a friend and fellow author (TheRosesRBlack) with his South Park fan fiction; he's just starting out and he knows that I have at least one successful story (yes this one), so he asked if I would help him. What was I supposed to do? Be a complete dick and say no? I can't do that, so I need to ask a favor to all you readers if you like South Park or are a fan of said show, please go to his profile and read his story so I can have a little more time for my stories, I would be very thankful, and I know he would be too. I made a variation on the beginning narration. Enjoy the final battle.**

Nathaniel did one last check of his supplies to and packed Lincoln's Repeater, AK-47 (C.A.R.), and slid Jingwei's Shocksword into its sheath. Also, he packed a .44 magnum with a single bullet, which was for the new leader of the Enclave. He walked to the top floor of the Temple of the Union and stood in front of his army, to give his speech.

"War, war never changes." Nate began, "Ever since our prehistoric ancestors first discovered the killing power of bone and rock, blood has been shed in the name of everything. Those who fight often wonder if it was right, or if they had made a grave mistake. But, it is through these wars that the world was changed, whether for better or worse; this is for the better. Today, we march on Raven's Rock, today we forge a new path for this new United Wastes, and today we crush the Enclave! When I first came to the wastelands we all fought like dogs over a piece of meat, now look at us, we stand not as humans, or super-mutants, or ghouls, or deathclaws. No, we stand as one, we stand for what made the old United States great; diversity, and we have embraced it and learned now to live with them. The Enclave spread fear to all of the wastes. If we defeat them here today, we may help the rest of the wasteland, maybe the world. We will fight and we will win!"

The crowd was silent, and Nate rolled his eyes.

"And I'll give all of you a free drink of your choice when this is all over."

The crowd now cheered him on. Nate jumped to the ground, and began to march toward Raven's Rock, and his army followed, all of them with the same goal (besides free drinks), the hope that they can make the world better for all the wastelanders.

When they reached Raven's Rock it seemed still like it was deserted.

"This is going to be easy." Jericho joked.

"And now there is going to be a behemoth coming. Quick, set the bomb, I want that door blown out of the fucking mountain."

Winthrop, his ghouls, and some of the Megaton engineers set their secret project, the most powerful, non-nuclear, bomb. This was a unique bomb as it cause an implosion which would cause the door to collapse in on itself without killing anyone, except people who were standing next to the door. Winthrop looked to Nate for the okay.

"Do it." He said.

Winthrop pressed the button; there was a bright light; which made all avert their eyes. When they looked next the door was gone. Then there was a loud roar and screaming of enemy troops coming from behind.

"Shit," Ashur cursed, "Nate, any words of encouragement?"

"Have the heavy missile troops concentrate on the behemoth, keep it infantry on infantry. If the Virtibirds show, have the Tesla-troopers take them down. I'll go in and deal with Colonel Autumn. Understood?"

Ashur nodded. The horizon was filled with black armored Enclave troops and a super-mutant behemoth with a mind-control headset. Nate ran into the bunker as both sides opened fire. HE ran down the corridors gunning down what guards got in his way. He made it to the holding cells and found a loan guard standing by a desk in the center of the room that leads to the detention blocks. He made his way to the little officer who stood shaking try to aim the plasma pistol, but was too scared to stay still. Nate walked up to him, and quick as a flash took the plasma pistol out of his hands. The officer stared at Nate, then dropped to his knees.

"Oh for the love of god, please don't kill me!" He begged, "I have a wife and kids, please, please have mercy!"

"You have a name? Profession?" Nate questioned.

"I'm Jack Helmin, guard and Virtibird pilot."

"Take this and say you were held captive, just talk to the man with the Brahmin skull on his shoulder."

"God bless you sir."

"Wait, one more thing."

"What is it?" He asked.

"Where is Sarah Lyons being held?"

"Cell Block-C cell-006."

Nate ran to the door, and picked the cell's lock. He was going to be sneaky, but he said screw it and kicked the door open. When he entered he found Sarah still frozen in stasis, then he heard clapping.

"Bravo," the Colonel said jokingly, "bravo indeed sir. You single handedly brought this shithole back from the brink, too bad it was all for nothing. The Enclave always wins, remember? You can play hero all you want but in the end it won't matter."

"You're the most pompous asshole in the history of the world, you're a demon, but you will die same as any other." Nate told him, "What do you say we end this the old fashioned way? Two men in a duel to the death."

"What pray tell is the weapon for this duel?"

"Swords, no power-armor, just clothes, here and now."

"Gladly, but be for we start this duel I must say, at first you were just a thorn in my side, but now I see you are a worthy adversary, in any other circumstance I would commend you for your endurance and your will to carry on. For that I respect you." The Colonel stated as he drew the blade Nate was shocked to see: The Samurai's Sword.

"How did you get that sword?" He questioned.

"We found your little space ship, and the way to it. Shame they tried to fight back, even that little girl."

"You son of bitch!" Nate screamed, drawing the Shock sword from his it's sheath, as he stepped out of the power armor. He wore underneath the T-51b a black T-shirt, and a pair of jeans, around his neck was a cross his father gave him. He always had it, as it was the only thing he had of his mother's.

Nate charged at the general, attempting to slash his throat then and there. But Autumn blocked the blow and tried to thrust the blade into Nate's chest. Nate Jumped back and tried to come in high to spilt his skull. The Colonel side stepped, barely dodging the blade, and attempted to cut Nate's side. They both were skilled when it came to blades, which had dragged out the fight longer than thought. After, five minutes of blocking and failed strike attempts the shocksword finally made contact with the Colonel's arm, not just cutting, but send volts of electricity through his system, stunning him. Nate took advantage of the opportunity and went to strike him down, but the colonel dodged the sword and managed to stab the blade into Nate's left shoulder, then barely cut his head just above his right eye. Nate screamed from pain, but he realized the Colonel left himself open. Quickly he stabbed the shock sword into Autumn's abdomen, causing him to fall to his knees. Nate thrust the blade down, causing the blade to go right through the Colonel's left arm, which caused the sword to drop from his hand. Nate kick the Colonel in the jaw making him fall to his side. The Colonel, who was losing blood quickly at this point, tried to reach for his laser pistol. Nate kicked the pistol away from him, than punching him in the teeth. Colonel Autumn couldn't believe it, he the highest authority of the Enclave, a highly skilled soldier, had just lost to the boy from the vault.

"You were wrong Autumn," Nate said, drawing his .44, "the Enclave doesn't always win. Today I put an end to you. I put an end to your tyranny, and today I avenge the lives of the innocents whose blood stains your hands. Do you have any last words before you die?"

"Yes," the Colonel coughed out, "I have no regrets, and though I die, I at least meet my demise at the hands of a true soldier, and warrior."

"May god have mercy upon you, if it is right he should do so." Nate said to him.

Then, Nate pulled the trigger, putting the .44 bullet right between the colonel's eye's, ending him once and for all. He made his way to the controls and threw the switch, releasing Sarah from the energy field keeping her held up, causing her to fall to the ground. Nate quickly ran to her side, and injected her with a stim-pack. It didn't seem to work.

"Sarah," Nate said trying not to cry, "Sarah please wake up. Please."

He shook her a bit to no avail. Tears came falling from his eyes following the same trail as the blood that slowly flowed from his still bleeding head. He tried not to cry, but with the rage and the sorrow he felt, he couldn't control himself. He held her body close to his own, then he heard something and felt a hand move up his back.

"About time you showed up Nate." Sarah said weakly.

Nate held her close in the embrace for what felt like an eternity. Finally letting go, then Sarah pressed her lips against Nate's, sharing the first kiss she had gotten in a long time.

Nate put his armor back on and carried Sarah out in the way a man carries his wife after a wedding.

"Come on, "he said, "let's get you out of here."

When they exited the bunker there was cheering as the last of the Enclave surrendered and the behemoth fell. Nate put Sarah down, as her father helped her stand herself up. He found Jericho laying on his back, bleeding out. Nate and a medic ran to his side. Jericho looked up at Nate:

"You did good kid, you did good."

Those were Jericho's last words as he died.

**Later back at the Citadel…**

Nate didn't go to the celebration; he thought of his next move. The Enclave in the new United Wastes had either been killed or defected to their side, but now he knew there was more of them, and now it was up to his new country, to help be rid the rest of the old states of the Enclave and bring them together. He sat in his quarters, which was his father's quarters when he stayed at there all those years ago, he would make the wastes better for all people.

Sometimes, he wondered what if he would have stayed in the vault, what would be different?

All he knew was that he would have never met Sarah, and he never would have had a reason to fight.

**A/N: Chapter 8 will be up sooner than most of you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is two days after the battle for the wastes. This isn't my best, but I think it does the story justice. This was coming up sooner or later.**

Sarah walked down to Nate's room, she was nervous. Now, she chuckled to herself, she had lead troops into countless battles, and starred death in the face many times. Now she was nervous about being with Nate tonight. What did she have to worry about? Why was she worrying at all? She loved him, and he loved her, so what was the problem? It was driving insane, the fact she couldn't figure it out is what was driving her insane.

000

Nate heard a knock at his door, and when he opened it he saw Sarah, not in her signature armor, but in a tank-top and jeans. It seemed strange to him for some reason. Sarah walked into the room and shut the door behind her. Then she sat on the bed, Nate followed and sat beside her, he knew something was bugging her.

"What's wrong, Sarah? You okay?" Nate asked out of concern.

"I don't know," she said to him. "I just don't know, I want this but it's like I'm... like I'm…-"

"What?"

"I'm afraid, alright. I have never had sex before, and with this being my first time, I think that's what it is."

"Sarah," Nate said turning her face to look at his, "It's alright, I understand, and if you don't want to go through with this, then it's okay."

"No, I want to go through with it, just, well this is going to make me sound weak, but I know this is going to cause a lot pain."

"Hey, pain is pain, you don't sound weak when you said that you don't want the pain, but that's going to happen, but will it be worth it?"

"Yes, it would be."

Nate and Sarah came together to share a passionate, deep, wet kiss. Sarah was the first to stick her tongue in Nate's mouth. Their tongues danced, struggling for dominance. Nate broke the kiss and slid Sarah's tank-top off her shoulders. She removed his shirt and ran her nails over his rock hard six-pack. Nate then un-clasped her bra, and let it fall to the floor. Sarah pressed herself against him, lightly nipping his neck and jawline. She felt a lump rubbing against her thigh, so she moved her hand and caressed the spot, which made Nate give a groan. He pushed her down onto the bed and then removed her jeans and panties in one swift movement.

Nate removed his jeans, then his boxer-shorts, revealing his length. Her eyes widened, not because she had never seen a man naked before, but because she never saw a man that big. Nate lowered his head to her 'V' and licked it. Sarah gasped at the feeling of pleasure that shot up her senses. Nate moved to give her another kiss, then he moved his hand up and gentle squeezed her left breast, circling her hardened nipple with his finger. He returned to her zone and began to circle her clit with his tongues, then stuck his tongue inside and tasted her. This caused her to open her mouth in a silent scream.

Then taking her hand in his, he positioned himself to penetrate her. He looked to her for her okay. She nodded, and slowly he started pushing himself into her. She hand tightened up on his, he stopped and looked to her for what he should do.

"Go all the way, Nate."

"You sure, Sarah?"

"Yes."

Then Nate pushed himself deep into her core. Sarah's teeth clenched, her eyes were watering, and she let out a little whimper. Nate slowly rocked himself into and out of her. She was tight; of course she was a virgin so he expected no less. She moaned in both pleasure and pain as the pace began to quicken. They were sweating heavily, Sarah more then Nate. She felt herself tightening around his erection, and she felt him throbbing, she wrapped her legs around his waist and started digging her nails into his back. Nate was pushing himself past his limitations. Sarah came first moaning his name as she did. Then Nate came shortly after shooting his load into her.

They stayed together for some time afterwards. Then, hee slid out, and rolled over to the other side of the bed. Sarah held him close to her, laying her head on his chest.

"Thank you, Nate, I love you." She whispered

"I love you, too." He whispered back.

"Now if only this dull pain between my legs would stop."

"Don't worry it should be gone by tomorrow morning, now get some sleep."

With that she drifted off into a deep, peaceful sleep, probably the most peaceful sleep she had ever had in years.

The next morning when Nate awoke to see his love beside him he couldn't help but smile. He final found and made love to the woman he loved. After Sarah woke up they got dressed and opened the door to see Elder Lyons standing in front of the door, arms crossed over his chest, with a sort of unhappy, sort of angry look on his face.

"Oh shit." Nate and Sarah said under their breathes in unison.

"Did you two have fun, last night?" The old man said not breaking the look.

Nate knew now this was going to be a long morning.

**Well they're screwed. Chapter 9 coming soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Alright, so I'm shocked, more people read chapter 8 then chapter 7, what gives? I worked my $$ off on that duel with Nate and Autumn and it seems like people didn't care. And about chapter 8, I have a sister and two cousins who find words like "sex", "vagina", all that good s#!t offensive (I don't see how it's offensive, do you?) , and would never speak to me again if I used words such as those, hell there mad at me because I write lemons in the first place (there not even that graphic!). Also, if you haven't noticed already, I try to add a touch of comedy in my stories, thus Nate and Sarah were caught the next morning. Anyways, thanks for all the views, and reviews, next I'm thinking of having Nate and the gang go out west, I have a storyline, but I have no filler action wise. If you have any ideas, please leave them in reviews or PM me, they just might end up in the story. Now, chapter 9 (Part 2, chapter 1), Enjoy.**

"Unbe-fucking-leavable!" Elder Lyons cursed aloud, "What in the name of God were you two thinking?"

"Elder Lyons, sir," Nate said trying to calm the elder, "It's not that big a deal."

"YOU FUCKED MY DAUGHTER! It IS a big deal!"

"Dad it wasn't even his idea, it was mine." Sarah told him as to try and keep her father from killing her lover, "Besides it's not like you didn't do anything stupid when you were young."

"My personal life is none of your business."

"And our personal lives are none of your business, father."

"I think I have a right to know what the hell my daughter is doing, or in this case who she did."

The father and daughter continued arguing, which was the perfect time for Nate to sneak away before he was caught in the cross fire. He made his way to the mess hall where he overheard some initiates talking.

"I heard she just gave herself on to him, like a fucking whore." One of them said.

"I heard he just dragged her into his room and raped her, what a fucking asshole."

Nate grabbed both initiates by the collar and lifted them into the air.

"If you two spread either of those rumors, you will wish a deathclaw had ripped your head off, by the time I'm done with you." He said furiously.

Both initiates were scared shitless by the angered commander.

Nate put them down.

"Now go and give me 50 laps around the courtyard."

The initiates stood there terrified.

"That was an order! Double time it, NOW!"

"Sir, yes sir!" They said as they ran for there lives.

Nate sat at his usual table with a cup of coffee, rubbing his temples, before Butch sat beside him.

"So…" He started awkwardly, "You and Lyons…"

"If you start talking about it, Butch, I'm not kidding, I will shank you with your own switch-blade."

"Kay, calm down, man."

"Sorry," Nate said heaving a sigh, "but I've already gotten an ass-chewing from Elder Lyons, and now I have two initiates calling her a whore and me a rapist, who almost got killed for that shit."

"Was it worth it." Butch asked.

"Oh yeah," Nate said back, "but I'm not saying anything else on the matter."

"Ah come on give me some details man!"

"No."

Butch kept begging for details, and of course Nate said nothing on the matter. After, Butch left Nate went to the courtyard for some target practice, when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned and saw Amota standing behind him, smiling. Nate kept his straight face.

"You're still mad about me kicking you out, right?"

"Somewhat, after all it was my home for 19 years. Still had you not kicked me out I never would have united the wasteland."

"Yeah," She said, looking up to him, "Anyways, I found something going through your dad's old computer, and I think you might find it useful."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the neatly fold paper. Nate opened it and saw a list of names and locations:

_**Robert D. Hawke. Location: Chicago, brotherhood bunker beta.**_

_**Alex T. Jacobi. Location: Mojave.**_

_**Jenifer B. Cross. Location: New California Republic.**_

"What is this?" Nate inquired to his childhood friend.

"It's a list of family, your family. Your Uncle Hawke, and your cousins Alex and Jenifer. Thought you might want it." 

"Thanks."

Two hours later Nate found Sarah in the labs, assisting scribe Rothchild with some research. He snuck up behind her and clapped his hands right by her ear. This made her jump, three feet in the air, turn and punch Nate in the face. Then came the guilt. Before she could apologize, Nate raised his finger to her mouth.

"No, my fault should have expected that." He told herd, "You punch softer than your dad at least."

"Well you should know not to sneak up on me by now." She scorned, but her eyes still said sorry, "Besides you shouldn't be here, at least not now."

"Why is that?"

"My father is such a hypocritical douche! He said I am not to be near you and you to be as far from me as possible or we both get the boot from the brotherhood."

"What?" Nate said, "I'm going to have a little chat with him."

"No, Nate don't," Sarah said grabbing his wrist in an attempt to stop him., "all that is going to accomplish is pissing him off."

"This is bullshit, we did nothing wrong, we both love each other, it's not like it was a one night stand and I'm not going speak to you again afterwards. Someone has to pull that stick out of his ass, and he's right behind me isn't he?"

Sarah nodded. And as Nate turned Elder Lyons punched him in the jaw.

"So, you "de-flower" my daughter and say someone needs to pull a stick out of **my** ass? You're lucky I even let you in to the citadel to begin with."

"And you freaked out after last night, which you have no business sticking your nose into me and Sarah's business like this! I love her, and she loves me, the only one who seems unhappy is you, you crotchety, old bastard! IF you have problems with me say them to my face, but don't drag all three of us through the hell you are creating over one thing, like a small child!"

All the scribes stopped and stared at Nate in shock of all the yelling between him and the Elder.

"Both of you meet me in my office tomorrow, 6 a. m. Sharp." The Elder said calmly.

Nate and Sarah walked away, as did the Elder who felt like he just saw a ghost of himself in Nate, remembering what happened between him and Sarah's mother, who was the daughter of the head-paladin. He felt as though he just saw himself in Nate. Maybe he has been too harsh on them.

**A/N: Next time there will be more action, I hope. 'til next time. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: After careful consideration I have decided to go with one of many suggestions from both a review and family, so hopefully you like it, if not then GTFO! No, but seriously that's too bad if you don't like it.**

Nate punched the wall enraged that Elder Lyons, one of few people he held respect for, had basically told him and Sarah "Stay away from each other or you get kicked out." Dammit, it brought his blood to a boil, Nate and his buddies sat in the lounge on A-ring discussing what had just happened.

"This is such bullshit," Nate said with anger, "so Sarah and I… hooked up, that doesn't give him the right to tell her, or me, what we can do."

"Well he is head of the brotherhood, so in a way he does," Star-paladin Cross responded, "but in this case he shouldn't, yet his parental instincts won't allow him to do anything but."

"I agree with Nate," Butch said, "the old man's got no right to keep them to away from one another."

"He can't do this, I united the fucking wasteland, and he still thinks that he has the right to order us around?" Nate said with rage, "I should be ordering him to do things."

"All you can do is see what he says tomorrow." Fawkes told him.

"Yeah I guess." He went about his day same as always, checking in on the new home of the lamplighters, and all citizens of the United Wastes. Then, take care of domestic disputes like the new home of the Super-mutants, followed by checking in on the new Virtibird pilots, trained by Jack Hemlin, and checking on the status of the new U.W. army. About half-way through his duties a messenger had told Nate to go to the Moriarty's Saloon. Nate was so glad to get away from all the political bullshit that came with leading his new nation.

He made it to Megaton with no problems, since guards were now posted along major roads raids on caravans were down to one every two weeks, and they never succeeded. Nate walked into the Saloon and sat at the bar waiting for whatever he was to wait for.

"What can I get you, Nate?" Gob asked.

"What do you got today?"

"We have some fine whisky, some vodka, some pre-war rum called "Capitan Morrigan's", and some beer called "Killian's Red". So, what will you have?"

"Go with the Killian's."

"Make that two." Sarah said as she walked in the door.

She sat next to Nate.

"You're the one who sent the messenger?"

Sarah nodded, "It was the only way father wouldn't know."

"Before you two get talking, who's paying for the drinks?" Gob asked as to avoid a beating.

"I'll pay." Nate said, handing the ghoul six caps.

"So why the secrecy?" Nate asked sarcastically, "What's the worst that he will do to me?"

"He's going to exile you, Nate." Sarah said gripping the bottle.

Nate froze in place just in complete shock, then chugged half the bottle as to calm his nerves.

"He can't do that," Nate said trying to stay calm and not go berserk, "I'm head of the U.W, he can't do this."

"He can and he is," Sarah said with concern, "he told that it was for the bettering of the brotherhood."

"That is complete bullshit."

"That's what I told him, but he said there was no alternative. That's why I told him if you go then I go with you."

"Sarah, no if I go you have to stay, I won't let you be punished too. You have a good thing going with the brotherhood, I won't jeopardize that."

"And I don't want to lose you again, so if you go I go. I love you, and I won't let my father tare us apart."

Nate had an idea, just then.

"Sarah," He said, causing her to turn her head, "why don't we just run away."

"And go where, The Pitt?"

"No, Amota gave me this list of my family, why not come with me to find them?"

"And how would we get to these places."

"Jack owes me for sparring him, he can fly us as far as Chicago, we can meet up with my uncle there and I'm sure he could help us from there."

"I don't know, Nate. What if we get caught?"

"We'll leave tonight, be half way to Chicago by tomorrow-"

"Then what? What if we don't find him?"

"We will, the note says 'Brotherhood Bunker Beta' we just keep an ear open on the radio. Come on, just you, me, my guitar, and Dogmeat."

"Shit, you're crazy Nate, but that's one reason I love you, I'm in."

"Then it's settled, tonight we fly away."

That night, Nate, Jack, Sarah and Dogmeat piled in to a Virtibird, with only what they could carry, and flew off.

O.O.O

Elder Lyons paced back and forth, unsure what just happened. Rothchild sat in the chair, twiddling his thumbs in anticipation.

"We have no choice, sir, we need subject-J." Rothchild said.

"It seems we have no other choice, commence with Project-3."

Rothchild smiled, "Of course, sir."

Elder Lyons made the decision with a heavy heart, but he wanted his daughter back, even if that meant killing the man she loved.

O.O.O

It was colder there then in the Capital Wasteland, Nate already new that much. He couldn't even play his guitar to pass the time. They had to stop for a few minutes as the engines were overheating.

"How much farther to Chicago, Jack?"

Jack checked the map."

"Another two days and we'll be at the bunker."

"Two days? Can't we get there any sooner?"

"Only, if you want to die in a ball of fire."

"Two days is it."

He hadn't realized it would take him this long. At least he had Sarah and Dogmeat, the two things he cared about more than anything in this crazy, hellish world.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, with school and other side project it didn't occur to me that I should start writing some new chapters relatively soon. Also, I'm getting to work on an actual story for publishing, but that doesn't mean Imma neglect my stories, in fact I'm currently working on the first chapter for a Fable 3, Portal, and Dragon 2 fan-fictions. I was debating on whether I should skip a tiny bit or not, so I skipped a head a little over a month (couldn't come up with "action-y" filler). So to fill in the hole Nate, Sarah and Dogmeat found Nate's Uncle Hawke, and have been hiding out in Chicago. Also, I'm going to use the squad I used mainly in Fallout: Tactics, just in case you didn't get the names. I'm not going to spoil anything else. Now Chapter 11, which is kind of short, but as it stands my mind is fried with all the late night studies for finals. Hopefully I'll get more done over the summer.**

Nate, Sarah, Uncle Hawke, Farsight, Stitch, Trevor, Joe, and Ice all sat at the table in the mess hall, playing a game of poker. The stacks were 100,000 caps (**in honor of the "Brahman Poker" encounter in tactics), **Farsight's lucky knife, and Ice's panties, why she bet her underwear no one knew, or really cared about, not with 100k caps at stack. Nate had to admit his Uncle had a damn good poker-face. They all did, except Sarah, which Joe used to her advantage. Nate had probably the best hand he could hope for, two pairs of aces. He just had to wait them out.

"Alright," Hawke said, "what all you got, Farsight?"

"Pair o' Kings," The sniper said a smug look on her face, "you Stitch?"

"Full house," The Medic said, "What about you Joe?"

"Don't got shit," she cursed, "Trev?"

"Same," he grunted.

"You know I got nothing'," Ice said giving Nate a suggestive wink, causing Sarah to give her the "step off bitch!" look.

"Right," Hawke said rolling his eyes, "Sarah what 'bout you?"

"four of a kind," She said, "Nate?"

He looked down and calmly he said, "Two pairs-"

"All mine. " Farsight said laughing.

"Wait," Nate said a cockily, "I got Two pairs… of Aces!"

He slammed the cards on the table in triumph, most of them grunted and cursed.

"Alright where did you hide that ace?" Sarah inquired.

"Luck of the draw." Nate said putting the caps in a canvas sack.

"I don't believe that," Ice said, strutting over to Nate, "Maybe I should do a **strip-**search next time."

That sent Sarah off the deep end.

"Piss off Bitch, he's mine." Sarah said trying to intimidate her.

'_Don't say it, don't say it!' _Nate prayed in his mind.

"Like hell he is you blonde whore."

'_She said it' _Nate thought.

Sarah lunged at ice, knocking her to the ground, and punching her once across the face. Ice managed to flip Sarah on to her back, then, grabbing a fistful of her hair and slammed Sarah's head against the concrete floor. Sarah grabbed her arm and with almost no effort broke Ice's arm. The cat-fight just got worse from there, it took Farsight and Joe an hour to separate those two, of course Nate, Hawke, Stich, and Trevor just watched. Then, for no reason, or so it seemed, vomited. Stitch rushed over and with Joe's help took her to the infirmary.

**Three days later…**

Nate wondered something, after making a few observations. First, she showed no signs of her usual time of the month, it had been over two weeks since when _that_ tended to happen, and the signs were obvious when it was that time (like drastic mood swings, fatigue, for example). Second, she seemed to be eating a little more than usual, but always seemed out of energy. Third, the sudden vomiting. He thought of all the medical possibilities, which he learned from his father. He couldn't be certain, too many things went into his mind, plus it's hard to think right with a headache. He walked to the infirmary to get some aspirin, when he ran into Stitch.

"Ah, Nate," He said, "good that saves me the trouble of finding you."

"Why would you have to find me?" Nate asked.

"There are some **personal questions** I need to ask you since she won't answer."

"Like…?"

"Have you two had sexual intercourse?"

"Why the hell do you need to know what we do?"

"because if you didn't use protection, well you fill in the rest."

Nate's eyes widened, he ran to Sarah's side, where she sat, with a look which was 60% shocked 40% happy on her face.

"Sarah," Nate started calmly, "Is it true? Are you really…?"

"Yes" She said.

"Then that means I'm-I'm going to be a…"

Before, He could finish his thought he passed out with shock. Stitch rolled his eyes, signaling to his assistance to take Nate to his chambers.

"I couldn't tell if he was happy or upset." Sarah told Stitch.

"He should be happy," Stitch said, "after all, he is going to be a father."

**O_O Didn't see that coming did ya? I'm not a father nor have I had to know the signs of pregnancy, other than the usual, "morning" sickness and missed period(s). The rest I had to ask my mother about. But that's it for the update. Too lazy to write more right now, you don't like it bite me.**


	12. Chapter 12

He still couldn't believe it, he, Nathaniel Alexander Crowe, was going to be a father. He just could believe it. The disbelieve was due to his mixed feelings of bringing a child into the Wasteland. He was happy because, he was going to be a father; he was a hero, a leader, the creator of a nation, now this. However, he knows first-hand that this world is a hellish place, and he doesn't want it to become some sort of insane-as-hell-raider, by the time it is six. He didn't end up that way and neither did Sarah, but he was raised in a vault and Sarah was born into the Brotherhood of Steel. Plus, he knew by now that by now Elder Lyons would be looking for them, and when he found out….

He tried not thinking about what would happen, but he couldn't help it. If he was pissed off at them have sex Elder Lyons probably wouldn't hesitate to put a bullet between Nate's eyes. The thought of that made him cringe. He already put him to shame from uniting the wasteland, a feat which Elder Lyons never succeeded at.

'_What am I worried about?'_ Nate thought, _'If he did the entire U.W would be after him right?"_

He couldn't think too many things went through his mind, and that made his whole body feel tense. Then he heard his chamber doors open. When he looked up he saw Ice, as she stood there in her skimpiest outfit he had seen thus far. "Perfect," Nate thought, "just another pain added to the headache."

"Ice," He finally said when she was maybe 5ft away from him, "why do you persist on trying to get my attention?"

"Well," She started circling around Nate, "I just thought I might help you have a little… _**fun**_ since Sarah is prego, you know?"

"What does her being 'prego' have to do with… that!"

"Do you think she'll fuck you in her current condition?"

"The relationship we have is built on more than just sex, Ice."

"Let me guess," She said rolling her eyes, "It's built on love? HA! There is no such thing as love, there is only lies about its existence. All it is, is sugar-coated hurt."

She stepped closer, and Nate stepped back, until he hit the wall. She pinned him to the wall and forced her lips to his in a violent kiss. Nate tried to tare away from her but she was surprisingly strong for someone her size. She forced her tongue into his mouth, Nate sudden shock from that caused him to, regretfully punch her cheek, loosening her grip, than Nate threw her off of him. Ice stumbled back, causing Nate to break free. Nate saw Ice's expression go from shocked to a wicked smile.

"How did you know I like it rough, big-boy?" She said seductively.

"Do you think this is some kind of sick game?" Nate said as his mind still thought "WTF!"

"Life's a game, baby, it's just about how you roll the dice."

Nate ran for the door but was blocked by Ice, who threw him backwards into the wall, his head hitting with a thud. She lifted him up and began to forcivly kiss him again. Nate kept trying to fight back, but Ice had him pinned to the wall, and she started biting his neck leaving red marks up and down his neck. One of her thin hands held him by the throat with more force than he thought, her other hand started to caress his groin, making him stiffen up.

"At least the mini-you is happy to see me." She said with a dark smile.

She began to undo his pants and then pulled his length from under the cloth prison that was his boxers. Her free hand had a firm grip on his member and she slowly started moving her hand up and down the shaft. Nate struggled to break free, his throat still being held and now pierced by the claws she called her nails. Ice's hand quickened the speed into a pulse like rhythm. Nate wrenched at her wrist trying to do something anything, but it just turned her on more. Then, Nate heard the cocking of a shotgun his head turned to see Sarah with a double-barrel shot gun pointed at Ice.

"You," Sarah said with enough rage to scare the devil himself, "get the fuck out of my sights before I blow your brains out. NOW!"

Ice quickly released Nate letting him drop to the floor then she ran out as fast as her legs would carry her.

"Nate," she said still angry but with tears, "tell me I didn't just see what I think I just saw."

"Sarah she jumped me," Nate tried to explain, "She is a lot stronger than she looks I-"

"Or is your will that weak?" Sarah interrupted, "Is it because I'm pregnant that you would leave me and fuck that little slut?"

Tears streamed down her cheeks, Nate (who had finally got his pants back up) put his hands on her shoulders. Sarah tried to move away, but she was too weak with sadness, Nate lifted her head a gently kissed her lips. Sarah let her tears roll, even in the sweet embrace, Nate broke the kiss.

"I would never do that to you and you know that. I love you, I only have eyes for you, I only want to be with you."

Sarah gave a smile as Nate wiped away her tears.

"Why don't I finish what she started?" Sarah said.

"But what about the child?"

"I'm only a month in Nate; I just want one more tumble before it gets too much longer."

"Alright. Come on." He said leading her to the bed.

By the time he turned to face her she was already naked, her lovely cream skin exposed, and her body still didn't show the changes of having a child, other than her breasts seemed a little larger, but that's not at all a bad thing. They met in a passionate kiss as Nate rolled so he was on top of Sarah.

"Let's make this a night to remember." He said.

**A/N: Aren't I just the worst, cutting off at a sweet moment like this? Next Chapter will probably be in the United Wasteland again, maybe, it's still undecided. Things are going to get all sorts a crazy soon, just FYI.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Two weeks earlier in the U.W….**

What the hell happened? Civil war had broken out in the United Wastes, with Nathaneil A. Crowe gone leadership fell to Elder Lyons, whose power mad search for his daughter and the man who was the people's hero (the man he hated to the core.) caused the war. Many Citizens and most of the Brotherhood stood against Lyons and his rule, even The Pitt was backing those loyal to Nate, but Project-3(codename: REBIRTH) was quelling some rebellions, so many that Lyons was winning even with fewer troops. But, Butch was convinced he would fight to the dying end. He thought it was funny now, he once hated Nate for no reason, and now he was fighting for him and the country he made. REBIRTH was on his tracks but he found something before the war, he found an old armored Humvee. He made the plans to find where Nate went. He had maps, he found people to follow him into this hellish adventure, now just to find out where he went. Then he remembered something, Amota gave him something the day before he left, she would know.

He found her cornered by Lyons' Knights, one of which he ran over, the other two dispersed when former Star-Paladin Cross and Charon stepped out of the Humvee. Butch removed his helmet and walked up to her.

"Butch," Amota said surprised, "You look…different."

"Yeah, well, that's what happens when you go through intense training." He said trying to impress her.

"You? In intense training?" She said seeing through the ruse.

"Whatever, look I need to know what you gave Nate before he left."

"It was just a list of family, his family, out there."

"Show us, where he went. We need to find him."

"Why do you want to find him?"

"One, this place has gone to hell in a head-basket. Two, We need his leadership."

She thought for a moment, her options where stay in the war zone or be stuck with Butch on the way to Chicago, either way it was bound to be hell.

"Fine, I'll go, if for no other reason but to find Nate." She finally said.

"Great, now get in." He ordered.

**Present day…**

Nate laid in that room, Sarah's head resting on his chest. Well, he got one thing right, that was going to be a night to remember. But he had to think now, should they still find his other family? Would that endanger Sarah, or the child she carried? He thought about it, and then his Pip-boy vibrated, telling him there was a new radio Signal. He activated the signal, and what he heard surprised him.

"…This is corporal Butch DeLoria of the Brotherhood of Steel, from the United Wastes, to anyone who even gives a damn; I'm looking for a man named Nathaniel Alexander Crowe. Give me his whereabouts and you will be rewarded."

"Corporal," Hawke's voice came up, "This is Lt. Colonel Hawke, of the Brotherhood of Steel, why do you request this particular individual?"

"I'm an old friend, and I need to speak with him about the condition of the country he created."

There was a long break of silence and then Nate, realized that his Pip-boy had a built in microphone. He face-palmed, he had the thing strapped to his wrist for little over ten years, and he never noticed it before.

"Butch," He said into the microphone, "Do you read me?"

"Nate? Well shit man, where the hell are you?"

"Brotherhood bunker Beta, send you coordinates."

**15 minutes later… **

"What happened?" Nate Questioned.

"Lyons has gone ape-shit crazy, he's made some sort of super soldiers called "REBIRTH", He killed Rag-nor and Rox, and now holds the United Wastes from the Capital Wasteland to the Pitt, hell he's even starting to go and take parts of Point Lookout. I think he's going to take the rest of the Wasteland until you're dead, and he finds Sarah."

"I can't believe my father would be so ruthless, for years he was strong and defined, now he's gone insane." Sarah added in.

Nate could scarcely believe it, all his work to fall into a dictator ship. Then he got an idea.

"We need to do what we did back home, only on a much larger scale."

"You mean unite every last part of the wasteland?" Butch asked.

"Yep," Nate said, "If we do this we might have a chance. Hell, I've got family in a part of the Wastes called the "New California Republic" from what I dug up on her from the brotherhoods main frame she is supposed to be a powerful influence on the people, if we convince her…"

"You'd get a mass army, and that's including us." Hawke told his Nephew.

A recruit came running toward them.

"Sir, unidentified Personnel coming from the east."

"What do they look like?"

"They're large, like Super mutants, and dressed in all black Power Armor, Heavily armed."

"REBIRTH." Butch said softly to himself.

"You mean they followed us here?" Amota asked with surprise.

"Damn," Nate said with a slight smile, "Well looks like it's time to send a power mad monster a little sign, wouldn't you all agree."

"UO-RAH!" They shouted.

"Let's give'em hell." Nathaniel said, locking his helmet into place.

**A/N: Chapter 14 up soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

"Fallback to rally point!" Hawke shouted to the survivors of the REBIRTH attack.

Nate and Hawke didn't anticipate them being that hard to kill. Hawke had brought down a robotic army, Nate saved the Capital Wasteland twice, and they both took down Behemoths single handedly, even if they were different types (one being a robotic tank-like thing, the other a type of super-mutant), and they were losing to three experiments plus some of Lyons soldiers. Sarah, Stitch, Farsight, Ice, Trevor, and a few other troops managed to get some distance while the other knights and paladins stood their ground against REBIRTH. Nate and Hawke took up the rear, delaying them further, until they got to the fort at Rock Falls.

"_Good thing I didn't blow this place to hell when I had the chance." _Hawke thought to himself, recalling one of his first missions, back when he was a mere initiate.

Hawke and the others stayed in the large headquarters area of the fort while Nate alone kept watch. Sarah insisted on being by his side, they all did, but Nate said if anyone should die it should be him, besides he was the one with the best armor and best weapons. He stood just outside the main gate. All was quiet; the only noise was the dust and sand on the wind. Nate took the time to reflect on his choices, and think of his future plans with Sarah and their child. Where would they go? What would he do for a living? Would he even live to see that day come? He thought about it then he heard the clank of power-armor.

Nate turned, drawing his Chinese Assault Rifle, to face a single REBIRTH soldier. He fought this one before, he knew it was the same one, because of the large dent his gauss-rifle left in the armor and the dangling cord from the back of its neck. He leveled the cross-hairs to its head, but before he squeezed the trigger it put its hands up and removed its helmet. The face he saw made him think he was going insane and he heard the voice.

"Who are you?" Nate asked, as his weapon shook with his hands.

"It's me, son." He said

"Bullshit! My father is dead; he was killed at the purifier."

"Nathaniel, son, I know it's hard to believe, but it truly is me."

"If you are my father," Nate started, not lowering his gun, "What was mom's favorite passage from the Bible?"

"Revelations 21:6 I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end. I shall give onto him that is a thirst of the fountains of the waters of life."

"Freely." They said in unison.

Nate dropped his gun to the ground his eyes began to tear up as he stood in front of his one true father. He knew it was him because only he, his father, and Sarah knew that. Sarah only knew because Nate had said it aloud as he start up the Purifier. He embraced his no-longer-dead father in a bear-hug, while they both felt tears stream down their cheeks (**Queue the happy music**).

"This is just so unbelievable!" Nate said to his father, "How are you still alive?"

"Elder Lyons found my body buried outside the purifier. The next thing I remember is that I felt volt of electricity course through my body, bringing me back to life. One of the scribes then proceeded to give me a sedative and I blacked out. After that my latest memory is after you shot and broke the cord that was transmitting orders from that psychopath to me. It really is good to see you again son."

"It's great to see you too, dad." Nate said with a smile. "I suppose I should fill you in on what happened since you were dead."

"Yes, please, like, why are you out here and not in the Capital Wasteland?"

"Sit down this might take a while to explain."

**Two hours later…**

"..and that's about it." Nate said, wrapping up his tale.

"Great," James (his father) said sarcastically, "I'm going to be a grandfather, doesn't that make me feel young again."

"Oh you aren't that old, dad. Your only 45, that's not old."

"Holy shit!" Hawke said surprising them both, "Long time know see James."

"Hawke, always good to see you too."

Hawke pointed his Desert Eagle at James's head. Nate stood in front of his father giving his uncle the "Go ahead, I dare you!" look. After a moment Hawke put down his gun, and looked at Nate.

"If he kills any of us, my last bullet is going through his damn skull." He said. "Anyways the reason I'm out here is to tell you Sarah wants to see you, and that I'll take my turn at watch."

As Nate walked away Farsight, Stitch, Ice, Trevor, and Jo took their positions with Hawke. Nate and his father walked to the building were Sarah was waiting for him. When James walked in with Nate, Sarah turned a beat-red with embarrassment. Why? Well if your boyfriend/girlfriend walked into your room and their father or mother was following them, and you were wearing only your underwear, and nothing else, wouldn't you be embarrassed. James quickly left the room, and Nate walked up to Sarah who was still in shock.

"Sorry, about that." He said. "If I see your father again Sarah don't be surprised if I put a bullet in his head."

"Why?" She asked nervously.

"He separated my father from my mother, and that's where I draw the line."

Suddenly there was the sound of gun-fire all over. Sarah put her power armor on and grabbed her newly modified laser-rifle. Nate put his helmet back on and grabbed his Plasma rifle. They walked out to see a recruit.

"It's REBIRTH, they finally made it here!"

Then a bullet went through the skull of the recruit. Nate switched to his Gauss-Rifle and looked up to see one of Lyon's snipers on a Vertibird. Nate fired one round, through the pilot's window hitting him in the right temple. The Vertibird whirled around a bit and finally crashedout side of the fort. Nate ran to aid his Uncle and Father, while Stitch tended to Ice's wounds. Farsight blew the head off of one of Lyon's Paladins, but then a REBIRTH saw her and fired a missile at her. After that it was uncertain what happened to her. The final blow of this fight was when Trevor threw one of the Nuka-Grenades Nate gave him and it exploded when it hit a REBIRTH in the chest, after that the remaining force fell back into the ruins of Chicago. It was The New United Wastelands first victory over Lyon's dictatorship.

**The next morning… **

Butch helped Nate load the last of the supplies Hawke and the rest of the BoS could spare into the A.P.C.

"You head to New Vegas next?" Hawke asked his nephew.

"Yeah, that was the plan anyways." He told him.

"Could you give this package to Alex?" He asked pulling out a box.

"Sure."

With one final goodbye to his father and Uncle, Nate and the gang (Butch, Amota, Cross, Charon, Sarah, and Dogmeat) where off, travelling to the Mojave to find his cousin Alex T. Jacobi.

**Meanwhile in the Capital Wasteland…**

"Damn it!" Elder Lyons cursed. "How the fuck is that little bastard still alive!"

It made no sense to him, they had defeated the Enclave, they were the better fighters, and they had the better tech. So how did they lose to the boy from the Vault?

"Rothchild," He said though the intercom on his desk. "We have no choice, start conscripting all able body citizens and begin training immediately."

"Of course sir." He said back.

"If that boy wants a fight, so be it," he said to himself, "looks like we have to kick it up a notch."

**A/N: Yep, Elder Lyons finally jumped off the deep-end, it isn't about Sarah's love interest anymore, it's just pure insanity that makes him fight. That and him going mad with power. I've recently gotten back into Fallout 2, so you might see a one-shot of that up or maybe I'll just get back to work on a few other stories. Still, review, request, blah, blah, blah… do I really need to repeat this almost ever chapter? START DOING IT! Please.**


	15. Important News

Hello, Readers! I'm finally back from the Hell that is my life. I'm sorry I haven't updated this or any other story of mine in soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long, but things kept happening, be it my parent's divorce, relationship issues, my failing grades, or even the worsening of my depression. I will apologize ahead of time that this is not a real chapter, but it is something important that must be said: As of now the next chapter may be released as early as June. And also, let me explain something: I have a lifer aside from these stories, but every day I get at least two e-mails or PM's from this site telling me to get off my lazy ass and update. First, of all this is extremely rude and needs to stop. Second, it isn't going to update the story any faster. I'll you're doing is either pissing me off or dragging me deeper into my depression. I love you all for your support of this story and all my other stories as well, but enough is enough!

Also, I want to clear some things up. Like how Sarah is a month pregnant. For those of you who couldn't figure it out or read my authors notes I did a time skip because I didn't want to bore you with filler. But if that's what you want I guess I'll start doing that.

And earlier in the story, yes, I did misspell Sarah's name numerous times, just know that is who I'm talking about.

I'm also trying out different styles of writing, trying to make these stories all they can be. My readers deserve better than the half-assed bullshit I was spewing out every other week or so. I'm also not going to relinquish control of any story any time soon; sorry to disappoint all of you who want to do it yourselves.

Now for the good news: I can give you all a preview of a scene from the next chapter. It will be at bottom of this page. My life is finally settling back down now, so all my stories will be updated sometime during the summer, in the mean time I may post a few one shots just to see if you all like the newer style or at least see if my writing has improved. Any other questions can be asked to me via PM. Please be patient. Thank you for your continued love and support. Sincerely yours, Midnight.

**Nate pulled Jingwei's blade from another of the colossal creatures. These creatures were like nothing they had ever seen. Body of a Super Mutant, claws of a Deathclaw, but it had the rotten flesh of a ghoul. Butch was clutching his switch blade for dear life, his ammo long gone and his power armor destroyed. Fawkes roared bring his super sledge down upon another one of the creature head splattering it like a snowball hit by a sledge hammer. With any luck Star-Paladin Cross got Sarah and Amota to safety like her ordered. They were easily outnumbered ten-to-one.**

"**Man, I didn't think it would end like this." Butch said winded.**

**Raising his blade at the horde, Nate stared out at them, his expression that of a man with purpose.**

"**No," He said, "I have not come this far to die now." **

**He cut another one down, and another, and another. Yet they didn't make a dent in there numbers. Itt would be a miracle for them to survive. **


End file.
